Kenta Akatsuki
Kenta Akatsuk'''i (健太暁, Akatsuki Kenta) is a Villain, who comes from the Akatsuki Clan. He is the nephew of Daisuke Akatsuki and the cousin of Takeshi Daiguren. He is currently seeking vengeance and operates under the alias, '''Velox. Appearance Kenta is a muscular and tall young man. He has a slim build and short, spiky red hair. As he goes to a normal public high school, he wears a simple uniform at school: the typical gakuran outfit. His villain costume is primarily black and red. It contains black pants, with a strap on his right thigh to store knives and daggers. He has a black utility belt with multiple compartments, containing many things (smoke bombs, shuriken, etc.) Along with that, he has a dagger sheathed in the back of his belt. He wears a black leather trench coat, which is zipped up. The coat has red accents on the sleeves and a red diamond shape on the chest. Inside his right sleeve, he has a hidden blade. Kenta also has a great-sword on his back. The great-sword is actually dull, and cannot be used to cut or kill. Instead, Kenta uses it as a club and to intimidate others. He has gloves to protect his fingers, and to make sure his fingerprints don't get on anything. Furthermore, to hide his identity, Kenta wraps the bottom half of his face in bandages, as a makeshift mask. Kenta's shoes are normal running sneakers, except they have been modified to be more durable. Gallery Sasori.png|Kenta 7ba071b701e55298854ed92281d35bbf.jpg|Kenta's Ninja clothing 5d8c856999f88007cfa622f0cadaac04.jpg|Kenta's Villain costume History When Kenta was a child, he had a relatively normal childhood. Except for the fact that his father had abandoned him and his mother. Because of that, they didn't have much money. Still, with his mother working, she could barely support the two of them. His mother's job was an assassin of the Yakuza, as she was a surviving shinobi of the Akatsuki Clan. From an early age, his mother taught and trained Kenta in the Shinobi Arts, such as ninjutsu, hand to hand combat, etc. When Kenta was 14, he came home from school one day to find his mother, murdered. He could tell that the Yakuza was behind the murder of his mother. Enraged, he swore to kill and bring down the Yakuza gang that killed his mother. Personality Kenta, though he's a villain, doesn't do many villainous acts. Similar to Stain, he believes the things he does are for the sake of a better country and world in general. He doesn't like killing, but he will kill if he has to. He has learned to shut off his emotions to make it easy to kill, for the sake of doing what he believes to be right. Kenta actually cares about others, especially his family. He swore to never involve any civilians in his actions, and to never kill without reason. He prefers to work alone, not wanting to involve others in his plans. He doesn't trust anyone other than himself, thinking that he is safer and better off alone. He thinks this just to disguise the fact that he doesn't want to involve anyone in his life. To others who don't know of his villain life, he is a normal, introverted student. Nothing about him specifically is special. He is quiet, gets average grades, and has few "friends" Abilities Overall Abilities: Kenta has been seen to be incredibly powerful, in terms of his quirk and more. Due to his training when he was younger, he possesses remarkable strength speed and endurance. With his quirk, Acceleration, he is able to move at blurring speeds. Even though he is young, he has been noted to outclass many pro heroes, based on his quirk and fighting skills. Along with that, he has remarkable strategic and tactical knowledge while fighting. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: His quirk, Acceleration, allows Kenta to move at blurring speeds. It has been referenced multiple times most notable ability is his unmatched speed. Thanks to this, he can move fast enough to evade multiple bullets fired from multiple guns, and take out all the shooters within seconds. Even without his quirk, Kenta has shown to be extremely fast and strong as he has been shown to have an extremely fast reaction time. Enhanced Strength: Though his quirk doesn't rely on nor increase his strength, Kenta's strength is incredible. He has been able to bend steel and punch through stone walls with easy. With a single punch of his, Kenta has been able to break multiple of his opponent's rib cage bones. The sword he carries on his back weighs around 22 pounds (9.98 kg) and he is able to carry it with little to no effort, without it hindering his speed. Expert Combat Abilities: Kenta is known as a genius at fighting and martial arts. He is able to analyze and predict an opponent's fighting style in mere moments after watching them fight. He knows half a dozen forms of martial arts and is able to adapt to nearly any fighting style. Remarkable Intelligence: As mentioned earlier, Kenta possesses remarkable strategic and tactical knowledge. He is able to conceive plans of attack before and while in moments. He also has displayed adept intuition as well as keen observation and analysis skills. Enhanced Durability: Kenta possesses incredible endurance and durability. Also, Kenta has remarkable pain tolerance. There have been times when he has been extremely hurt and taken plenty of damage, such as broken bone and bullet wounds, and still managed to get back up to fight despite his injuries. Quirk Acceleration: '''Kenta's quirk, Acceleration, allows him to accelerate his body's speed many times more than that of a normal human. Due to his quirk, his musculature is so highly enhanced that his body no longer generates fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Still, he can only use his quirk for brief periods of time. The more he accelerates his body, the shorter he can use it for. Additionally, he is unable to use the ability consecutively, requiring a few seconds in between each usage. When he activates his quirk, it creates a black electric aura with traces of red. As he runs, the aura extends outward based on how fast he is moving. '''Super Moves Speed Force - '''Kenta activates his quirk and throws a barrage of rapid punches at an opponent. By the time he stops, the opponent is usually unconscious. '''God Speed- '''Starting from a distance, Kenta runs at his opponent at full speed (Around 230 MPH/ 370 KPH) and throws a single punch at full strength. Usually, Kenta's velocity sends the opponent flying backward. Kenta only uses this as a last resort or to end a fight quickly, as it requires a 30-second cooldown before he can use his quirk again, leaving him almost completely defenseless. '''Black Lightning- '''Kenta accelerates his body to a near maximum level to run at immense speed, creating a streak of black light, behind his opponent and deliver an attack to incapacitate them. '''Sonic Leap- '''Activating his quirk, he uses the momentum from running to jump high into the air. What he does next can vary; he can deliver ax kick as he falls, he can jump in front of his opponent, etc. This move, however, places a strain on his legs, especially while landing. '''Stats Equipment *'Jacket': Kenta's jacket has been modified multiple times to make it far more durable. As a villain, he can illegally access multiple materials meant to be used for hero costumes and gadgets. Its capabilities are very similar to that Takeshi Daiguren's jacket and armor, as both of them are fire and waterproof, shock absorbent, and bulletproof. *'Dagger: '''As part of the Akatsuki Clan, his mother was in possession of a black blade. Since she wasn't the first born child, she received a dagger instead of a katana. The dagger itself is very durable and strong, as it was forged with a titanium alloy to make it strong, and coated with black carbon steel to make it sharper, giving it its black color. *'Hidden Blade''': Kenta has a hidden blade. He has used this multiple times, using it to kill. The bracer where the blade itself is hidden in contained inside his right sleeve. The blade itself is wide enough to be used as a shield of sorts if used fast enough, making it useful with his quirk. It has carbon additions inside, making it extremely durable. Trivia *Kenta (健太 ) means 'strong' and Akatsuki mean 'Dawn' *His alias, Velox, is Latin, meaning 'rapid' or 'swift' *Kenta's personality is based on Takeshi Daiguren-Sama's real-life brother *Kenta's character design was meant to parallel that of Takeshi Daiguren **Kenta's hair is red and his eyes are black; Takeshi's hair is black and his eyes are red **Kenta wears mostly black, with red additions; Takeshi wears mostly red, with black additions. *Most of Kenta's super moves are named after things and characters of the DC Universe *Kenta is a B-Rank Villain * Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Chara Category:Independent Villains